Saiyan Blood
Saiyan Blood is Vegeta's theme song in Dragon Ball Z Kai. It was composed and arranged by Kenji Yamamoto, the lyrics are from Hiroshi Yamata, and it is sang by Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's Japanese voice). It was first played in the episode "The Moment of Truth Approaches! Goku Back in Action!", when Vegeta is powering up to attack Frieza, and is featured on the Dragon Ball Kai Song Collection CD. Lyrics Japanese 贵様が誰であろうと 俺には決して敵わない I am the prince of Saiyan 覚えとくがいい どんなに打ちのめされても 誇りは決して砕けない I am the prince of Saiyan 俺がナンバーワン 闘うたび　傷つくたびに　Higher 強くなってゆく 戦闘種族　それが俺の血さ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる 願いはひとつだけさ 永遠に闘える命 I am the prince of Saiyan 宇宙を手に いい気になるなカカロット 貴様は下級戦士だ I am the prince of Saiyan クズ共と俺は違う こんなパワーじゃ こんなスピードじゃないぜ 強くなってゆく 超えてみせるぜ　俺は何処までも Saiyan blood!!! Get you down! Get you down! 非情さだけがルールだぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 純粋な悪　研ぎ澄ませ 俺は俺しか超えられない それが運命 孤独な星でかまわない ただ光れ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 俺の前に立ちたいなら Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! すべてを捨てて立つがいい Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜ Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になる Japanese romaji Kisama ga dare de arou to Ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai I am the prince of Saiyan Oboet'oku ga ii Donna ni uchinomesarete mo Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai I am the prince of Saiyan Ore ga NAMBAA WAN Tatakau tabi kizutsuku tabi ni Higher Tsuyokunatte yuku Sentou shuzoku sore ga ore no chi sa Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru Negai wa hitotsu dake sa: Eien ni tatakaeru inochi I am the prince of Saiyan Uchuu o te ni Ii ki ni naru na KAKAROTTO Kisama wa kakyuu senshi da I am the prince of Saiyan KUZUdomo to ore wa chigau Konna PAWAA ja Konna SUPIIDO ja nai ze Tsuyokunatte yuku Koete miseru ze ore wa doko made mo Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Hijousa dake ga RUURU da ze Saiyan blood!!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Junsui na aku togisumase Ore wa ore shika koerarenai Sore ga unmei Kodoku na hoshi de kamawanai Tada hikare Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Ore no mae ni tachitai nara Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Subete o sutete tatsu ga ii Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Tatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru English translation No matter who you are, You are absolutely no match for me I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) You'd better remember that No matter how badly I get knocked down, My pride will never break down I am the Prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am number one With every battle, with every wound, (I go) higher, I get stronger A race of fighters, that's the blood that runs through my veins Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me I have only one wish: A life where I can fight for eternity I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) The universe is mine Don't get too confident, Kakarrot You are just a low-level warrior I am the prince of (the) Saiyan(s) I am different from garbage like you There's more power, There's greater speed to have I'll get stronger I'll surpass any height Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! Heartlessness is my only rule Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! My pure evil I will hone I have nobody to surpass but myself That's my destiny I don't mind if I'm a lonely star I'll simply shine Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! If you want to stand before me, Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! You'd better throw away everything Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! I was born to fight Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! The legend will now be me Category:Songs Category:Pages added by TrunksI Category:Canon